Kagome in Forks redone
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: This is my re-write of my Kagome in Forks, it is a lot better than my original. Kagome has been walking around the world due to her new immortal status thanks to the Shikon. When she gets to Forks, her plans get ruined. What will happen when the Cullen's see her fight a demon? Will Kagome be accepted into the family or will she continue her wandering?
**Hey everyone! So I re-read my first chapter in this story and I realized that it kinda sucked in places. I also didn't like how I jumped between points of views so often, repeating the same things. So I decided to re-write this story. I hope that you like this version of Kagome in Forks better!**

A teenage girl was sitting in an interrogation room in the police station in Forks, Washington. She had long silvery-white hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a gleaming gold and at the moment they were narrowed in irritation. Her finger kept a constant beat on the table in front of her. She very much wished that she was anywhere else than where she was. Her name was Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and she wasn't completely human anymore. No she was only more like ¼ human. Well if a person wanted to be technical that ¼ would be classified as immortal Miko, but it was as close to human as she could get. The other 3/4ths of her was dog demon.

Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered what happened right before she went through the well for the last time. They had beaten Naraku, but at a price. Sango and Miroku had died, along with Kohaku. Inuyasha had lived, but then proceeded to decide to go to hell with Kikyo. Thankfully Shippo had lived, since he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to stay in the feudal era with him he had decided to go to the Kitsune school. A week passed between defeating Naraku and Kagome going home. In that time Sesshomaru had performed a blood bond with her, adopting her into his family. It was the day before she was planning to go home when Midoriko had appeared in a dream. She had explained how she was not immortal. As the jewel couldn't be destroyed and it needed a guardian, the jewel had chosen her. She was now unable to die a natural death. Though Sesshomaru had unknowingly given her a loophole. Since he had blood bonded with her before her immortality completely settled in she could still be killed. Though it wasn't the best of loopholes as since she couldn't die naturally the only way she could die would be if someone killed her.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the voice of the cop that brought her here. He was a nice enough man she was supposed and he really was only doing his job. Her senses had gotten amplified during the blood bond so she could hear each and every person in the building as they bustle each and every person in the building as they bustled around. She sighed as she moved her hand from tapping the table to petting Kirara. Kirara had chosen her as her next master and had come back to the future with her. She was now the only companion she had so she was grateful. As the door opened Kagome saw Charlie, the cop that started everything.

"Hey Kagome it should only be a few more minutes before my friend gets here." Charlie said.

Kagome gave a one shoulder shrug "Alright." Then she settled into the chair, making herself comfy. She wasn't really sure why Charlie was calling in a friend of his, she just wanted to be able to go on her way. There wasn't anything she could do at the moment though. At least not without bringing even more unwanted attention to herself. Kagome let out another sigh as Charlie shut the door again, she let her mind wander, just who was this friend?

* * *

Carlisle was deep in thought as he drove to the police station. He had had the day off from work today. He had been planning on writing a few letters to friends, but Charlie's call had changed his plans. He thought back to the conversation.

 _He had been in his office when the phone rang and he picked it up promptly. "Hello Carlisle speaking."_

" _Ah yes Carlisle, this is Charlie Swan."_

" _Oh hello Charlie, what can I do for you?" he asked. He was still tense with our family since they had left for those few months._

" _You see I found a runaway girl today. She is completely tight lipped about almost everything. To be honest I don't think she's a native from the states. She speaks very good English, but from the sound of her accent I would say Japan."_

 _Carlisle was rather confused, what did any of that have to do with him? Charlie seemed to be rambling a bit so he cut in "Not that I mind you calling us Charlie, but what does this have to do with us?"_

 _Carlisle heard Charlie take a breath before saying "Well, um, I have a favor to ask. You see in Japan, where I think she's from, she can be considered an adult. Here she is underage though. I really don't want to put her in foster care, she seems like such a nice girl. So I was wondering if you could possibly take her into your family until she turns eighteen."_

 _That definitely got Carlisle's attention. Esme, who was in the house with him, must have heard the entire conversation as she suddenly appeared by his side. "Why would you think about us when thinking of a family to take her in? Certainly someone else must have come to your mind while thinking of a temporary home." Carlisle told him. Esme sent her husband a concerned look, she had a soft spot for kids._

 _When Charlie started talking again he had an embarrassed tone to his voice "Well you see there is just something about her that makes me think of your family. To be honest I think it's her eyes. They are a pretty golden color. Plus, I figured you have a good history with taking in kids."_

 _Carlisle and Esme shared a look, could the girl possibly be a vegetarian vampire like them? It would explain why she was so tight lipped. If she really was a vampire, they couldn't risk putting her in foster care. Who knew how well her restraint was. She would never survive there. Esme nodded at her husband giving him permission "I'll be right over Charlie."_

 _Charlie heaved a sigh of relief "Thanks Carlisle you're a life saver." He was silent for a moment then continued "Ah another thing, she had a pet cat. I hope that isn't a problem. Honestly that cat is as unique as its owner."_

 _A smile came over Carlisle's face, a pair of unusual beings "A cat is no problem. I'll be there as soon as I can." Then he hung up the phone._

He came out of his thoughts as he pulled up in front of the police station. Charlie smiled as he saw the blonde man. They walked to the room and opened the door "Here she is." Charlie said before they stepped in.

Carlisle gave the girl a good look over. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a black long sleeved shirt. A pair of dark purple converse adorned her feet. She had hair that fell to her waist and it was a unique silvery white, strange color for a girl her age. One thing Charlie was right about were her eyes. They were such a stunning gold color, they just pulled a person in. She was not a vampire though; he could tell that from her scent. Though she didn't smell like a normal human either. Just what was she?

* * *

Kagome was lost in her thoughts again, about why she was here in the first place. Things had been getting tense at home. Her Grandpa wouldn't come near her because she was a demon now. She made him very nervous. Her mom was fine with everything when she had first gotten back. Then things started to change, her mom had started getting weird. Kagome knew that something was wrong with her mom, as her mom would normally accept her in any way. She had tried to figure it out for a while but she couldn't decide what was affecting her mom. It could have been a number of things; a curse, a spell, a demon controlling her. But after a while she still couldn't figure it out so she figured she could just leave for a while. The only person that stayed on her side the entire time was Sota, her little brother. Sota had wanted to come with her when she left, but she didn't want to cause more trouble. She did send him gifts all the time from where she visited. So after a few months of it being uncomfortable around home, with a heavy heart, she had said goodbye to her family for now. Eventually she would go back, but for now she was content to just walk around the world.

She would have just kept going through this small town, but she had been stopped by the sheriff. Seriously though, come on, she had never been really noticed before. She came to a town, took a small job to get some money, then move on. But this town, this really forest filled town, she had been in it for less than an hour and she had gotten picked up by the local police.

She was brought out of her thoughts once again when Charlie walked into the room, a tall blonde man following right behind. Carlisle noticed the complete bored look on her face. "Hello Kagome how are you doing?" Charlie asked her. Kagome simply glared in return, she wanted to leave! Charlie ignored it though "This here is Carlisle Cullen and he and his family has agreed to take you until you turn eighteen."

Kagome looked up at him quickly. Wait what? Is he insane? "What?" she exclaimed "I just want to keep moving through. You can't keep me here." Kagome said with a stronger glare.

Carlisle took note of the situation, she had just been moving through the town. Interesting. She didn't have the best of luck to be stopped by Charlie.

Charlie sighed, he hadn't really explained what was going to happen with her "Kagome you are only sixteen. Here in America that means you are under age. You already said you did not wish to back and since you won't give me any of your information you left me with two options. Either live with the Cullen's for a bit or go into foster care. Those really are the two options you have here Kagome."

That got Kagome's attention really fasts "Foster care?" she exclaimed. Kirara must have felt the same way as she hissed slightly. Kagome saw the man Carlisle looking at her strangely. She did have to admit that he was a very good looking man. Extremely blonde hair with golden eyes, a shade or two darker than her own. His beauty was unhuman she thought to herself. Then her eyes widened slightly as it hit her, he wasn't. he wasn't a demon, not exactly, but he wasn't human either. During her travels since she left home she had discovered that demons did indeed exist, in great number. She had known a few had survived as the shrine had gotten attacked a few times, plus there was most likely a demon controlling her mother. They all still want the jewel that she held as well.

She went silent as she thought about her options. For now, she guessed she could go with Carlisle Cullen. She could always get away later when she got a chance. Who knows it may be nice to be able to stay in one spot for a while. She could always get a job and save up money for when she decides to leave. Kagome gave a sigh "Fine, I'll stay with them, but only until I turn eighteen." Or until I feel like leaving.

The sheriff gave her a grateful sigh that she had finally given in "Alright, then it's settled. You can take her home right away Carlisle. I'll drop by in a week or so to see how everything is going." Then he walked away leaving Kagome alone with Carlisle.

Carlisle sent her a smile that would make most girls swoon. Kagome on the other hand had been surrounded by beautiful demons for way too long. She was rather immune to gorgeous people. "Okay then Kagome, let's get out of here shall we?"

"Fine, come on Kirara." Kagome said with a pout. Kirara looked up at her from the spot on the table. She gave her master a nod and hopped onto her shoulder. That was her favorite spot to sit.

"That is a very unique cat you have there Kagome. I don't think I've ever seen a cat with two tails before." Carlisle commented. Kagome stood up and grabbed a bulging yellow backpack from the corner of the room.

Kagome gave him a smirk "Well I am a very unique person Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled. She's got spirit, well that is good at least. She'll need that with Emmett and Alice.

Kagome followed Carlisle out to his car and her jaw dropped "Okay wow, nice car Mr. Cullen." It was a Mercedes, a very nice Mercedes.

Carlisle laughed a bit "Well thank you Kagome. By the way you can call me Carlisle, I would actually prefer it."

"Oh alright, Carlisle. What type of Mercedes is it?" Kagome asked curiously. Her little brother loved cars, and his love for cars had floated over to her a bit.

"It's a Mercedes S55 AMG." He informed her.

"It's pretty." She told him in awe. It was a very pretty and expensive car.

He laughed at her again "Alright you can put your bag in the back and then we can get going."

Kagome sighed, pulling her attention away from the car "Alright." She said simply. They got into the car and took off. The only thing Kagome could think of was; he drives fast, like super-fast. This has to be above the speed limit! He pulled off onto a path through the forest and started driving up it. He drove on that for a few minutes, still way too fast. Then he finally slowed down and parked outside of an amazing house. There were windows everywhere! Kagome noted that there may just be more windows than actual walls.

"Oh my Kami, your house is beautiful." Kagome said in awe of his house. Again this house had to be extremely expensive. Just how rich is this man?

"Well thank you Kagome. Yes, we are rather happy with our home." Carlisle said with a happy grin "Follow me inside."

Kagome just nodded dumbly at him and followed after him. They walked into the living room where there were a bunch of people sitting and standing around. Do all of these people live here? Kagome quickly noticed that all of their eyes were the same shade of gold as Carlisle's was. Huh are all of these people related then?

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to my family." A motherly woman walked over to Carlisle and wrapped an arm around him "This is my wife Esme." Then he motioned to two people standing by a wall "My children Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Alice was the epitome of a pixie, and Kagome had met a few in the feudal era. Small, thought taller than she was, and extremely hyper. Kagome could tell because she was practically bouncing in place. Jasper was a tall man with blonde hair, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. Next Carlisle gestured to two more people sitting on a couch "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." Rosalie was very beautiful, though she seemed slightly scornful. Not as bad as Sesshomaru was at first though, she didn't think anyone could be quite as bad as Sesshomaru. Emmett seemed like a very large and muscular teddy bear. He sent Kagome an almost childish and playful smirk "And finally Edward Cullen." Carlisle finished. Edward had bronze hair and he seemed nice enough as he sent her a small smile. "Esme and I weren't able to have children of our own so we adopted all of them. The only two of them that are actually related are Rosalie and Jasper, the twins." Carlisle explained to Kagome.

Kagome was a bit confused, if none of them are actually related how do they all have the same eye color? Her only thought though was ' _None of them are human.'_ The moment she thought that Edward's eyes widened. Kagome narrowed hers, what was that all about? She didn't dwell on it though because the next moment she was smothered in a hug by a hyper pixie.

"Oh you are just so cute. We are going to be best friends; I just know it." Alice said with a huge smile.

Kagome stepped back a bit uncomfortable, she wasn't really used to contact anymore. After everyone started acting weird at home only her brother came near her. Her brother had never been big on hugging his big sister though. On her travels she'd never gave anyone the chance to get close enough to her besides brief contact. "Oh um thanks?" she said thought it came out more like a question. _'I just want to keep moving. Ugh why did that cop have to stop me?'_ "Um where will I be staying then?" she asked. She honestly didn't really care who answered. Kagome decided she would have to stay here at least long enough for that cop to make that checkup he said he was going to make. After that she could slip away without much of a problem anytime she wanted to.

"Oh I'll show you!" Alice said excitedly. Then she grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her up the steps. They went down a long hallway and stopped at the last door in the hallway. A good spot to put her to prevent her running away, she would have to sneak past all of the other rooms. The inside of the room had a blue and purple color theme. To be honest Kagome felt like it was like being underwater. There was a king sized bed, a large desk, a humongous closet, and two of the four walls were pure window.

"It's really pretty." Kagome said as she put her backpack on the floor. Kirara gave a happy mew and happily jumped on the bed almost instantly falling asleep on the pillows. They hadn't had a decent place to sleep for a few days now. They had been camping out recently, not having enough money for a hotel.

"There is a bathroom two doors down. We have three of them, but that is mainly to one us girls use." Alice explained. Suddenly Kagome's stomach growled and she blushed deeply. Alice sent her a smirk "Are you hungry?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah a bit." Kagome said. She had been planning on stopping in this town to get something to eat and restocking her supply, then leave again. This was too small of a town to look for a job, she would stand out too much. But practically the moment she stepped out of the forest that cop had stopped her. It probably hadn't helped that she showed herself when people her age were supposed to be in school.

"I think Esme has something prepared for you, come on I'll show you to the kitchen." She practically skipped down the hallway, Kagome followed her shaking her head and laughing.

Kagome admitted that she was curious, what exactly were they? They seem nice enough which is good and all, but she couldn't shake the fact they are not human and she didn't know what they were. Kagome had thought she had come across most things she would come across by now. This family intrigued her. By the time they got downstairs Esme was waiting for them holding a plate that a sandwich, some chips, and a can of soda. "Oh thank you, this looks really good."

"It's no problem Kagome, I love to cook." Esme said with a smile.

Kagome sent back a smile of her own and dug into the delicious food. She saw the glances they were sending each other; they were concerned for her health. She could take care of herself just fine, but she had run out of the last of her food two days ago. She had been eating berries and had caught herself a rabbit yesterday morning, but it hadn't really been enough to fill her up. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thoughts that were surely running through their heads.

Edward was watching the girl carefully, was a bit strange. She was eating the sandwich like she hadn't eaten in days. He saw her roll her eyes, she seemed to realize what they were all thinking.

Almost as soon as she got done eating Kagome sensed a demonic aura closing in on her location. Her eyes widened minutely, _'They never lock onto my location this fast. Usually it takes about week or two. What is going on?'_ Kagome gave a low and short whistle to call Kirara. She may be asleep, but both of them were extremely light sleepers. Kagome barely registered that all of the Cullen's had looked at her questioningly. Uh that was quiet enough that normal people shouldn't hear it, more proof that they weren't human. She only had to wait a few moments and then Kirara was on her shoulder, ready for action.

Edward's eyes widened as he heard her thought. She was being chased? Who would chase her, she seems like a good enough girl, just a bit lost. The whistle she had given was extremely low pitched, he didn't even think people could whistle like that. Somehow though the cat heard it. The cat seemed a bit tense and Kagome seemed extremely nervous.

"Um Carlisle do you think I could take a walk around the house a bit? I want to get used to the area." Kagome took in the look he was giving her. Carlisle was thinking she was going to try and run away. Kagome beat him to the punch "I promise I won't run away. My bag is upstairs and it has everything I own in it. I would never leave it behind." All of the vampires could tell she was telling the truth, her heartbeat stayed the same.

Carlisle gave a low sigh "Alright Kagome that should be fine. Be back within an hour though please."

Kagome sent him a quick smile "Sounds good, be back in a bit." With that she took off out the door. Kagome looked down at her charm bracelet. It had two different swords on it, a red bow, a boomerang, and a staff. They were her fighting charms, when she takes them off of the bracelet they transform into the real sized weapons.

One of the swords is just an ordinary saber, she uses that when she's up against fast demons. It is lightweight and she could maneuver it quite easy, she could also fuse her Miko-ki into it. The second sword is one that Sesshomaru had Totosai make for her out of one of his own fangs. The blade is the same color as the Shikon and the hilt is a sapphire blue with golden inlays. She uses that one when she is up against strong opponents. She can fuse both her Miko-ki and her Yokai into the sword. The red bow is the bow she got from Mount Azusa, she no longer needed regular arrows. She can now make energy arrows out of her Miko-ki and they are extremely effective. The boomerang was Sango's Hiraikotsu, Kagome had taken it after the final battle. She had taken it to honor her fallen sister. The staff was Miroku's, she took it for the same reason as Hiraikotsu. Kagome could help but wonder what weapon she'll need to use this time. She really hoped that it was a low level demon that just happened to be in the area. If not she might be in trouble. She had been honestly thinking about staying with the Cullen's for a while, but if the demons had already found her position she didn't want to drag the nice family into her troubles. Even if they weren't human themselves.

Alice was suddenly thrust into a vision, a vision of Kagome fighting a horrible monster. Alice looked at Edward in a panic, this was going to happen soon. It was probably the reason she ran out of the room. Jasper sensing her emotion asked "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"We have to go after Kagome! Something is going to happen and even thought I saw it in my vision I need to see it in person to believe it. You'll all want to see this as well. I have a strong feeling we can't help her though; she wouldn't take well to it. In my vision she won, but we can help if it seems like she is going to lose."

Everyone listened to her in an instant and took off after Kagome. They took the tree branches to stay out of her direct line of sight. They caught up to her almost instantly, but they stayed back. They followed her for a few minutes when suddenly a giant monster appeared out of nowhere and backhanded Kagome. It was green skinned, giant twisted horns, red glowing eyes, hugely muscled arms, and giant sharp claws.

One minute Kagome was running through the forest looking for the demon and the next she was flying through the air. She hit a tree with a gasp. Well she found the demon, yeah definitely not a low level demon. Kagome coughed up a bit of blood, it had really hit her hard. The Cullen's all smelled the blood, but strangely it didn't' smell like a meal. She heard Kirara hiss and transform. It took her a second to get her eyes to focus, a demon hadn't snuck up on her like that in a while. Kagome groaned and looked up and passed Kirara who was growling at the demon. Her eyes widened at what she saw; she hasn't seen one of those since her time in the feudal era. It was a mid-level Oni. She had seen low level Oni's but they are always small and look like creepy little gremlins. This one was taller than she was, it looked taller than Emmett and he was a tall dude.

"Give it to me!" it screeched.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and let it begin "Wait let me think about it, how about no? Really where have I heard that one before, you demons really need to get more creative." Emmett laughed lowly at her comeback, he was impressed with her easy going attitude.

"Give me the Shikon, you Miko Demon!" it roared.

She narrowed her eyes a bit "Hey you want to lower you voice a bit? I am trying to stay on the down low. It would be nice to be able to stay in one spot for a while and not be attacked by a demon a few time a week." That seemed to confuse the demon a bit and she sighed "Wow you aren't the smartest one are you? Quick question how many years have you been alive?" The Cullen's were slightly confused; she was holding a conversation with the demon, she didn't even seem fazed by the appearance of the demon.

Kagome's easy going tone seemed to really throw the Oni off balance "Minikuidesu has roamed this earth for three hundred years looking for the rumored Shikon."

Kagome couldn't help it, she burst out laughing "Wait, wait a minute! Your name is Ugly? OH my Kami how much did your parents hate you?"

That seemed to make the Oni extremely mad, but she couldn't help it. His parents had named him ugly! The Oni charged, Kirara tried to intercept him but he bashed her away. Kagome let out a eep and she jumped to the side and rolled out the way. Carlisle and his family tensed up, wanting to help the small girl. Alice had warned them against it though. It seemed she was trained to do things like this. "Alight Ugly time to say goodbye." She pulled the bow off her bracelet. In a flash of light she was holding my sacred bow. She pulled the string back and a lilac colored arrow appeared. Kagome smirked a bit "Bye Ugly." Then she let the arrow go. It flew straight and true hitting him in the middle of the chest. The Cullen's were in awe of the power she showed, just what was this girl?

He stopped and grasped the wound, he was already being purified "More are coming Shikon Miko. I am the first of many. He wants the Shikon and he will get it, you can never run far enough. You have nowhere to hide." Then with a crazed laugh he dissolved into a mass of ashes, which were already blowing away with the wind. With a sigh Kagome slide down a tree, collapsing on the ground.

Kirara concerned for Kagome came over and nuzzled her, still in her large form, she didn't seem to be hurt from the hit. "I'm fine Kirara, just a bit sore from hitting the tree." With a burst of flames she was back to her small size, she curled up on my lap. "It sounds like there is another Naraku wannabe out there hiring lackeys to get the Shikon again. Ugh if only we could find Sessh, then we could stay with him." With a groan she stood up, her back was a bit bruised from the tree. She really didn't like that tree; it was a mean tree. "Alright Kirara let's get back to the Cullen's. I don't think we'll get to stay as long as I'd hoped. I think we'll just stay until that cop Charlie makes that checkup visit he said he was going to make. Then after that we'll sneak out and move on. The Cullen's seem like nice people and I don't want to drag them into any of this. We're in Washington now, maybe we'll go to Montana next. It's supposed to be really pretty there. How does that sound?" Kirara have her a happy mew and licked her cheek. Kagome smiled and petted her head, she didn't know what she would do without Kirara. She was her best friend. Kagome shrunk her bow back down and connected it back onto her bracelet. With that she headed back to the house completely missing the seven inhuman auras around her.

The moment Kagome was out of ear shot the Cullen's started talking. "What the hell was that and what did she do to it?" Rosalie asked.

"That Kagome's got some spark, I like her. She's a tough little human. She hit that tree pretty hard." Emmett said with a grin.

"I think I need to do some research tonight. There were some terms that were said that sounded familiar." Carlisle mentioned.

Alice looked really serious "We can't let her leave. I've seen her in some visions in the past, but I've never known who she is. She becomes family, but we don't change her. She stays the way she is."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked

"I'm not sure myself. But I do know that if she leaves bad things will happen to her. We need to help protect her." Alice said.

"She didn't smell like food. I don't have a single urge to drink from her." Jasper said happily.

"Let's get back to the house before she does." Edward said. The rest of them nodded and they ran full speed back to the house. They had a puzzle to figure out, and her name was Kagome.


End file.
